


The Giant Bat Way

by Marmottine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bat form Regis, Bat form vampire, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Short Stories, Size Difference, Smut, creature sex, independant chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmottine/pseuds/Marmottine
Summary: Let's not forget that Regis can take the form of a giant Bat. This gave some ideas to his lover Moira (OC).





	1. The Toussaint forest

**Author's Note:**

> This 1st chapter actually takes place in my other fanfic "Have you seen this Cat". To summarize, Regis decided to show her his bat form appearance for the first time, while they were enjoying a midnight walk on a Toussaint oak forest.

In front of her was a bat. Well, nothing abnormal so far? Yes, but then imagine a humanoid bat, much bigger than a normal human. Oh, and I almost forget, she was not wearing any clothes at that time. No one. Nada. Niet.

She was standing there against him and wrapped her arms around his chest. In his human form he was already a little taller than she, but now he was ridiculously more. Her arms could not go around his waist, so she held him as best as possible, her hands searching the longer fur of his back while she had her face buried in his shorter and sparser hair on his torso.

She did not really know how to make him understand that she wanted to try to go further… Was it even physically possible? Anyway, she did not have fifty ways to check that, they could at least give it a try.

She brought her hands close to her and slowly descended them along his black skin chest. Face to face with his body, she could only count on her sense of touch and ... find what she was looking for.

Relief. Yes, physically it seemed to be possible.

While she began to caress him there, the excitement mounted in her, boiling with this idea and that obviously seemed to attract him too, from what she could feel on her hands.

She heard him roar with a thud, like a purr, but much louder than a little kitten, she felt his ribcage against her face tremble. Carefully he tried to caress her body, but it seems that his claws were not suitable for such a gesture.

The claws of his two hands closed as gently as possible around her and without any difficulty lifted her up, before lying her down on the ground. The forest floor was covered with fresh, soft moss and with the exception of a few fern shoots, formed a rather comfortable carpet.

Still holding her in his claws, he took a moment to look at her. He was feeling her heart pounding in her chest, but it was not fear that made her heart beat like that. He put his large head close to hers and when he was within range, she pulled herself up to him. For starters, she kissed his muzzle.

She detailed every detail of his face, thinking about what she could do while she caressed with both hands the soft, velvety skin of his long ears.

Unable to give him a real kiss, she put her lips to the fangs that protruded from one side of his head and kissed them. This contact was better than nothing but very inadequate compared to the desire that was raising in her. Risking at a more relaxed behaviour, she ran her tongue along his fangs, then on his skin, under the jaw.

When she stepped back he understood that as a signal. With one hand gently placed on her forehead, he instructed her to lie down on the floor. He lowered his head to her trembling body and began to apply the same treatment she was doing to him a few seconds ago. His tongue was much bigger than hers and she shuddered at its burning contact, between bustle and arousal.

Conscientiously he walked his tongue along her body and she released her first groan, which would not be, by far, the last. Back to the ground, she would have arched her body, seeking reflex to move away, if he was not still holding it gently but firmly with his large hand. He had indeed arrived at the top of her thighs, which he had quickly left to attack - it was the word - to what was between them.

Oh ... it was something. Not that he has never done this kind of thing before, in his human form, but this was different. His large head prevented her from closing legs in vain attempts to fall back. Without a single form of pity, he spared no part of this special place of her anatomy, ascending, descending, surrounding.

She abdicated, her feeble protests or requests for mercy remaining unanswered. She groaned, swore, snatched clumps of moss that her arms, stretched to the maximum, had violently torn off in the meantime. She recognized the warning signs of her climax, shared between the desire to see it come as soon as possible and the desire to delay it a little longer. It was not to her to decide this because, without warning, he moved his head to stand above her and stared.

 

She grunted with discontent and opened her eyes again.

"Are you sure you want that? "

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

As if she was going to say no. There, now, while he had put her in a such a state of indecent excitement.

She laid on her back but he remained there, his body a few tens of centimetres above hers, both hands above and beside her head, creating like a screen of wide membranous wings. His big eyes, completely black, swept her.

" Turn around. Get down on all fours. "

She let out a sneer, unaccustomed to what he spoke to her in such a dirty way. But she guessed why he did. In that form their bodies were too different for them to have the free choice of their position, so she did it without complaining. Fortunately, the spongy foam was not going to make the situation painful for her knees or her hands.

In the animal style. It seemed like this... but no matter, she did not give a fuck. She was waiting for one thing.

If he had not been a vampire, she would have seen his big shadow covering her, but he did not have one. Eyes staring at the floor, she waited with excitement as he stood over her, not quite sure how to go about it. He tried to put his head near hers, in a softer gesture, but his body was too long and, in that position, he could not reach the particular part of her body that interested him. In a word... A choice must be made.

She felt his sparse black fur stroking her back as he stepped forward. Leaning on one hand, he used the other to hold her by the waist, pressing her against him. During all this time while he was trying different positioning she had felt intermittently his crotch, which gave her a thrill in the whole spine, while her lower abdomen was twisting and calling for mercy.

Now that he seemed to have decided, she felt it clearly, and he was no longer moving away. From a first push she felt his hardness part lean but unfortunately a little bit beside. The second time was the good one and he grunted, although she was human the sound she let go was as beastly as his.

Thank God his grip around her waist was solid because- human reinforced by mutations or not the treatment was tough and she was not sure she would have faced his thrusts, her trembling arms outstretched. First at a slow pace, wanting to be sure he was not going too hard for her body, he ended up going faster, at his own pace.

The last time he had been able to succumb to carnal pleasure in his true form went back to ...ages, and he was planning to get the most pleasure out of this moment. His breath accelerated, the heat invading his broad body while he let himself go to his impulses.

Under him she let herself go too, she had absolutely no control over what was going on and it was delicious.

What would she do differently anyway? The moment was beastly, yes certainly yes. But between that and his tongue little game a few moments earlier, all this provided such trivial pleasure that she quickly reached her peak. She lifted one of her arms, he was holding her so tight that she could have lifted both of them if she wanted to. She grabbed the fur of his chest, wet with sweat, and let out a scream, which sounded more like a cry of rage than the shriek of a woman in full pleasure, feeling her orgasm free.

Soon, too soon according to her, the sensation and her energy vanished. She released her arm heavily, like a puppet whose yarn was cut off, and her body followed, without force. He seemed to feel her laxity beneath him as he stopped, before pulling her up to his head with his arm. She sighed when she felt him come out of her body, like a void in her.

"Are you okay? " he asked her with his odd low voice.

" Don't stop me now. I'm having such a good time.”

He buried his nose in her neck, gently rubbing his head against her, before softly putting her on the floor. Without strength, she remained on the stomach, panting, enjoying gracefully the freshness of the mossy soil after the heat of their first embrace. He looked at her back, moist with his own sweat and hers, the friction of his fur leaving a few hairs on her skin, before staring at her delicate posterior.

Unlike her, he was far from having enough and the sight he had in front of him was not to calm him down. He made a single movement of his tongue on her shapes before passing his clawed hand to her side to turn her.

When she was on her back, he also approached the ground and lay on her, in her. Picking up his addictive movement, he resumed his rhythm, close to his limit.

On one side, the freshness of the soil. On the other, his burning body, in such a delightful contrast. She folded her arms around his chest, her face pressed against him, and she inhaled his smell, the one he usually tried to conceal under some varieties of herbs. In this form it was stronger, more intoxicating.

How to describe this smell? Well, a hint of cinnamon maybe? And what else? It was too complicated to describe and it really was not her concern at that time.

Sense of smell. Sense of touch, under his broad body. Sense of hearing by his exciting rumblings.

Sense of sight that had surprised her when he had shown himself in his true nature before her. It misses a fifth sense, right?

Going back on one of their first games, she languidly ran her tongue over his chest, tasting his strange tangy flavour. This last game dropped his last tusks and he pushed a last and long sound between a sigh and a purr - while he was letting the pleasure invade him.

 

Not far away there was a river running along the gentle slope of the forest. At one point the ground was receding and the river flowed in a small waterfall, feeding a pool of clear water.

A foot plunged into the pond, her mouth opened under the effect of the cold but she holds a cry.

The second foot was easier but from the thighs, the affair was more complicated.

“1…2…3!”

She plunged into the water, and a cold snap took her breath away. After the first shock, the water seemed less cold and she sat there squatting for a few moments. After rubbing her body and her hair, which she had plunged in their turn, she did not linger and get out of the pool. She had barely gone out when she heard a large splash behind her.

A large, very large bat had plunged in turn. Droplets of water splashed at her and made her laugh. When she turned around, the bat had disappeared to be replaced by a middle-aged man with greying hair and mutton chops.

A wide smile spread her lips and she jumped back into the water, he grabbed and hugged her.

“How do you feel?" he asked.

"Mmmhh, I let you guess? "

He did not answer, smiled and kissed her softly.


	2. Upside-down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arkhaniel for reviewing this chapter

With a small crack, the old wooden window opened to the night, letting the cool air going into the large, quiet room. Moira sat on the windowsill and enjoyed the fresh air with pleasure, cooling her body efficiently. Raising her head to look for the full moon, she only found a vague light through the thick clouds that had invaded the sky while she was focused on something very different than the weather.

She stayed like this for only a few minutes, the coolness that has been pleasant starting to give her goose bump. She glanced a last time at the sky but no sign of what she was looking for, so she closed the window and sat on the couch next to it.

It took not long for her to fall half-asleep on the empty house. With a thought for her man, kinda dreaming about how he must have been at the same moment, a giant bat in the sky. Or hanging head down from the large lumber log of the ceiling, right in front of her.

 

After a few seconds, she realized that it was not the fruit of her imagination and that he was indeed back, hanged head upside down from the ceiling in his bat way like. Her movements on the couch caught his attention and he turned his large head towards her:

“I am sorry, I did not intend to wake you up. Is our bed not comfortable enough that you prefer to sleep there?”

Moira chuckled as she rose and walked to him at low steps, trying to wake up totally by stretching her arms at the same time.

“It was not my intention. But I don’t regret it since I can see you like this.” She said as she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

He closed his large black eyes at the soft touch and spreading his large membranous wings that were wrapped around him, caught her in his arms. Moira welcomed his embrace with pleasure, resting her head on his chest as she came closer. The contact of her lover, his dark skin and sparse grey body hair ended to wake her up completely and she felt a vague contraction on her lower belly, that she chose to ignore for the moment.

“I hope you enjoyed the night.” She told him. “- But I’m also happy to have you back with me before the end of it.”

“Are you? It seems that you enjoyed it yourself, my dear. Do you wish me to leave you alone more often?”

Moira frowned and stepped back to lower her gaze to him. It was still difficult for her to get his emotion in this bat form but she swore she could sense a cheeky tone in his voice and something in his eyes. Well, what he meant by that? Wait, did he guessed that she…

Her puzzlement was certainly obvious and funny, according to the loud, jerky sound coming from his throat she guessed was his laugh. Moving his head to her right hand that was still against his cheek, he pressed his bat nose to her fingers and caught a deep breath.

Moira wriggled and sighed. Of course he guessed, the smell of her own pleasure wasn’t the type that could be erased totally so easily. And with a creature endowed of a remarkable sense of smell as a mate…

The said mate was, it seemed, enjoying a lot this smell, tasting it with his long tongue brushing around her fingers, enjoying also the breathing sound of his lover becoming quicker.

“I couldn’t help. My man teases me with his seducing primal form.. before literally jumping out of the window. Leaving me alone. And horny. I had to find a solution, you know?” she managed to whisper between two shivers as he was putting each of her fingers in his mouth one after another, carefully avoiding the tip of his sharp teeth.

“But now I’m here, darling.”

“Mmh” he could hear her whispering, not sure she was answering to him or just an effect of his wet tongue tasting her previous activities, or either his hand pressed against her bottom, held flat to avoid hurting her with his claws.

Free, her left hand took the opportunity to brush against his warming body, slowly but surely riding up along him. She could feel the faint vibration on his chest as he enjoyed her touch. He knew exactly too how her little journey would end and excitation rose in him in expectation.

 

Leaning along him, held tight by his winged embrace, she eventually reached her goal by stretching up her arm. A none too innocent smile stretched her lips at the contact while some good memories came back to her, the same she willingly let herself be drifted away when she was alone earlier. Unlike what had happened in the Toussaintois forest, this time she will take time to discover more conscientiously this part of the anatomy.

Moira has never found herself petite and hasn't really cared, but this night she would have appreciated being a few centimetres taller. With her stretched arm she could sense the contact of his slightly pointed tip that she didn’t lose time to please. But reaching his length was more complicated. Using his body to support her weight and balance, she tiptoed.

Well, even if the position was quite uncomfortable it was definitely worth it. The pressure of his head now on her lower belly, feeling his warm breath reaching her inner thighs. But more importantly at that time, the contact of his limb on her hand. She played with it for a moment, roaming his many successive ridges and crest, until an unpleasant tingling sensation reminded her that arm and toes were not made to hold this position for too long, while a more pleasant one on her inner thigh woke up for the second time that night.

 

She eventually took a step back and he used the break to stare at her bare legs, then at her old cotton night shift with her clearly visible nipples underneath. While massaging her left shoulder, Moira was still shamelessly staring between his legs, not even trying to suppress her kinky grin from her face. In the room barely lighted by the half-hidden moon outside, her witcher eyes were almost all black like the cat’s one in the dark, a thin golden iris around her large black pupils.

Regis was a sort of patient man and let her in her contemplation, his large eyes narrowing on her piece of clothes.

“I never had sex head upside down, well like this I mean. Not sure how we could do it, do you know?” she finally shared her thoughts, glancing back to his humanoid bat face.

As an answer, he left his really bat-ish position to drop off the lumber and stood before her. He always loved to see her upside down but he had to admit, he loved being taller than her and seeing her raising her head to meet his gaze.

“Good, it’ll be easier like this,” she said before prompting him to lean down to her, by a pressure of her hand on his shoulder. His actual form did not really allow him for some real proper kiss but she still could and didn’t hesitate to plant a series on his strong jaw.

“Moira?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Please tell me that this piece of cloth you wear isn’t important and…that you wouldn’t mind if some accident happens to it.”

“Absolutely not”. Moira stood straight and proud, arm far from her body. Trying not to move an inch, she half hid her grin as she looked down at a long claw. The vampire took pleasure not to haste, enjoying the effect on his partner. He noticed easily her shivering where he let gently and slowly his claw along her hip then higher, pulling up the fabric of her gown to her hips.

Despite her, she let a weak moan and could not help to close her eyes as she felt the claw dig dipper against her before the soft touch of her clear cut underwear brushed her bare feet.

The little fabric cutting game continued for a while, methodically, piece by piece. The only sounds that could be heard were the squeal of fabric being ripped, the quicker and louder Moira’s breath.  Being immortal teaches patience, so naturally the non-immortal witcheress lost patience before him.

“Enough, Regis” she spat and ripped from herself the remaining parts of the unfortunate cloth. By the time he had played his little game, she had plenty of time to think about the next part. She was not a saint and tasting the forbidden fruit was attractive, and at that time she was ready to do it, metaphorically but also literally.

 

Regis did not lack ideas of how to spend their time together. But he would experience pretty soon that Moira had in mind was even more enjoyable.

On his turn he remembered their sweet memories on the forest as she took her time exploring his shaft with her tongue, discovering his taste, playfully going down from the base to the tip. When she decided she had experimented enough for this night, she tackled more seriously to drive him crazy. Her size concerns proved to be correct as she tried to suck him as deeply as she was able to, in his human form. Despite focusing on his pleasure, Regis soon noticed his lover difficulties and figured useful to interfere as he heard her gagging sound.

“Don’t force yourself, Moira. That’ll be alright”

She grumbled a full-mouthed muffled sound, well decided not to give up already. She eventually found a compromise that seemed to please him, as it was the only one thing she wanted at this time. Returning to his state of bliss, the vampire closed his large black eyes to enjoy more deeply her slow but relentless hand strokes on his length.

Soon, his own moanings covered her loud breath as she tried to keep him inside her, granting her mouth needed regular breaks as minimum as possible. That was during one of these, while she let her hands doing all the job to relieve her jaw muscles a little, that she felt clearly her efforts were about to pay.

And she was not ready to waste it so she hasted to locked her lips again on him. When he moaned loudly the giant bat could not help to push quite rudely his palms on top of the messy haired head, maintaining it even if it was definitely not her plan. She willingly let herself treated like this and went further around him, her arms gripped firmly around his hips. Quite turned by this loosen sign of intense pleasure her moaned joined his as he thrust erratically in her mouth before reaching his high.

The tongue that has been curling around him continued its job even after his mind came back to reality. To the point where his penis became oversensitive and the sensation close to discomfort. Finishing to collect the last remaining mess, Moira had mercy and forgot her first idea to continue in front of the little spasm of his hips, asking respite.

 

Still kneeled on the dark wooden floor, the woman raised her face to meet his eyes, locked on her. From rough his touch became suddenly soft and he brushed gently his velvety wing against her cheek, wiping a last drop she hadn’t noticed yet. A tired but beaming smile appeared on the witcheress, desire almost forgotten. She willingly accepted his help when she stood up, leaning on his tall body. They stayed in the dark room for a few minutes, cuddling each other. With his wings wrapped around her body from head to knees, Moira enjoyed the warmth and softness of this alive cocoon. Cocoon she was delighted to be trapped in, feeling safe and at home.

“Maybe we can go to bed, now?” she finally whispered against him.

“I was wondering if you would finally ask. It is time for my precious human to be taken care of.”

“Mmh. Why don’t we just sleep? And I mean real sleeping, not sex.”

Quite surprised, he opened his winged fortress to have a better look at her face, looking for a sign of unease he could not find.

“I am not satisfied if you’re not, Moira. If you wish to continue this lovely moment, we’ll do.”

She chuckled before coming closer to him again and placed a quick kiss on his chest before meeting his eyes again.

“I am, Regis. I pleased myself already and you know what I thought when doing it? What we have just done. I just wanted to please my giant bat lover until he asked for mercy, and I did.”

Regis’s eyes widened before he started to laugh, of this bizarre creature laugh. The remark was indeed laughable for him, as he was more usually the one being begged in bed than the opposite and by the way, he didn’t have memories of asking any mercy this night. But he didn’t want to hurt her pride so he said nothing. After all, with his strong loving feelings for her, she had indeed that kind of power on him.

His love that he grabbed gently under her ass cheeks – just a convenient way -  to bring her to the comfortable mattress. After a moment of hesitation about her decision, she had no more doubts. The moment was perfect as it was, no need for another round of sex to feel pleased.

After drinking a large glass of water Moira sneaked to her beloved, like a cat claiming its dose of affection, and snuggled all against him. The winged homelike nest closed for a few hours of sleep, lighted by the low full moon ending its race in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You enjoyed it? Don't leave without a comment, these are highly appreciated. ;)


End file.
